castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Mummy
Mummies are reanimated corpses whose skin has been preserved through the ages, and they are usually related to Egyptian folklore. They first appeared in the Castlevania series as bosses of the third level, the Castle Ruins, of the original Castlevania. From there on they have been common enemies throughout the series, many times appearing as lesser enemies and others as bosses. A particular version appeared as a boss in both Super Castlevania IV and Symphony of the Night, called Akmodan II. Appearances ''Castlevania The original Stage 3 bosses of ''Castlevania. The Mummy Men come out from coffins on either side of the room, and pace back and forth while throwing bandages in low wave patterns. They share the same life meter, but a mummy will die if it takes the equivalent of half a meter's damage. The best way to deal with them is to walk to the center of the room to trigger the start of the fight, then quickly climb up the blocks on the left where you came in, and toss Holy Water flasks at both of them from that position, while kneeling and scoring a few hits with your whip too if possible. Be careful, however, because one of the blocks on the left side is breakable (it will drop a Pork Chop) and you won't be able to climb back to the safe spot again. If you didn't bring Holy Water, then you can remain low and whip at the mummies' ankles, hitting their thrown bandages as well. The Mummy Men are the first bosses who are immune to the Stopwatch sub-weapon. Interestingly, the pit that Simon falls into in Stage 4 is clearly visible on the left side of the room. ''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse Mummies sometimes appear as bosses, being reanimated when the Death Fire spirit enters their caskets and infuses them with life. They can appear before or after battling against the Cyclops or Leviathan. Super Castlevania IV Found in the Clock Tower in ''Super Castlevania IV, Akmodan II fights Simon on the actual hands of the clock, giving him little space to maneuver. This embalmed and wrapped mummy creature releases waving shards and emits many short-ranged fireballs, and can teleport in and out via its wrappings. ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood'' / Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles One of the four classic bosses that Shaft brings back from the dead is the Mummy Man. In addition to his usual mummy abilities, the Mummy Man can now control stone. When the Mummy Man appears, he can summon large stone blocks (the kind used to build pyramids out of), and send them toward Richter or Maria trying to crush them while a barrage of wrappings fly through the room. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Mummies are constantly spawning in the desert stages: Sandy Grave and Forgotten City. They move slowly, but when they attack, they can stretch their wrappings out and enhance their reach several times. The Mummy Man boss from ''Rondo of Blood also makes an appearance in this game. The ability to control stones from that game returns here too, but in a different way. Instead of trying to crush the hero, the Mummy Man tries to trap the him or her between the blocks and the wall, and then unleashes spikes from within the blocks to skewer the hero. On top of that, the Mummy Man can also summon the blocks from the background and fling them toward the heroes to do some nasty damage. Enemy Data Soul Data Gallery C1 Mummy Man.JPG|Mummy from the Japanese Castlevania manual VK Mummy.JPG|Mummy from the Japanese Vampire Killer manual C2 Mummy.JPG|Mummy from the Japanese Simon's Quest manual NP C3 Mummy.JPG|Mummy boss from the Nintendo Power Dracula's Curse Guide NP C3 Mummy Enemy.JPG|Regular Mummy from the Nintendo Power Dracula's Curse Guide 63akmodan.jpg|Mummy from the All About Akumajō Dracula guide for Super Castlevania IV DXC Mummy Man.JPG|The Mummy Man from The Dracula X Chronicles Dream castleres screenshot69.jpg|Mummy from the cancelled game, Castlevania: Resurrection Dream castleres screenshot67.jpg|Sonia encountering a Mummy in Castlevania: Resurrection Captain N Mummy.JPG|Mummy Man from the Captain N: The Game Master cartoon Pyuu to Fuko Mummy.JPG|Mummy from Pyū to Fuku! Jaguar: Byō to Deru! Megane-kun Koma Mummy.JPG|The Mummy Man from the official Koma comic strips Animated Dracula's Curse Mummy Men.JPG|Concept art of a pair of Mummy Men for the Dracula's Curse Animated Movie Gamebook Akmodan.jpg|Mummy in the The Devil Castle Dracula: The Battle of Old Castle game book Trivia *It has been left to speculation about who Akmodan II really was. In the Master Librarian's Enemy List from Symphony of the Night, he is referred as an "ancient Egyptian mummy". The name "Akmodan", however, is not a real Egyptian name, but was made to sound like one. *Because he is referred as "Akmodan II", one would guess that maybe he had a title of nobility, maybe a king, and son and successor to the first Akmodan. References *Mr. P's Castlevania Realm *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Walkthrough and FAQ by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com Category:Egyptian Monsters Category:Dracula X Chronicles Bosses Category:Portrait of Ruin Bosses Category:Symphony of the Night Bosses Category:Rondo of Blood Bosses